No Hope
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Samantha has be brought to life again she has is sad and remembering little things of the past I updated this story fixing mistakes and added more things into it. Note: Treyarch owns their characters I only own my OCs mainly SamanthaXOC not lovey-dovey just something me and my brother came up with please read and review


~This is not the Easter egg that happened on the moon I changed it to a different one where they don't switch body but Edward Richtofen becomes a ghost and brings Samantha Maxis back like a is kinda like a spoiler my brothers last chapter in his fanfic~

Samantha looked at what used the be her home Earth, it was destroyed by nukes in order for Richtofen to gain control of her minions. She should have seen it coming none of them knew.

The others didn't know any of his plans it all happened so fast, it took them a while to realize what had happened, they were used to help out Richtofen. They too were betrayed

She continued staring at Earth she had no friends, no hope, and no family. She held the stuffed bear Pataknight picked up at Der Reise (Reese like that candy Reese's cup.) and given her when she was able to breathe again.

The group left behind a crawler to give them time to prepare themselves for the next wave, but Samantha stared at the Earth. "Vill I ever return home and meet daddy?" she asked herself.

She remembered her father, Ludwig Maxis and his assistant Edward Richtofen she always thought Edward was her best friend until he betrayed him by putting her and her father in a room with her hellhound dog Fluffy.

Then she remembered the Christmas's she had her father didn't celebrate it because he was always busy with his expirments, the staff was particularly cold towards Samantha when she tried to hand them their presents, which was paper houses she cut and glued herself. Though, her father Dr. Maxis, Richtofen, and Sophia accepted the presents with glee. In return, her father Dr. Maxis gave her Fluffy, Richtofen gave her a plush monkey with symbols and a basket to hold her pencils, and Sophia gave her a new pair of shoes (that she refused to wear).

Then she remembered the time she was bored and she had an idea, when the staff glared at her, she would extend the sides of her mouth with her hands and stretch her eyes out. After they scowled and shuffled away Samantha would burst into a fit of giggles in the hallway they would sometimes say "That's unladylike." then she would mimic them or she would hold her silly face in place until her preys temper rises and make them leave.

Then she remembered doing the face to Richtofen he tried mimicking her but he did a even funnier face she burst out laughing until her sides hurt.

She thought about maybe asking Sophia to play with her, but she hated that woman. She was trying to replace mommy. Richtofen had became insane and completely rude to Samantha ever since daddy found him. Soon after wandering the empty blue halls she returned to her living quarter and stroked a once sleeping Fluffy."Why won't Daddy talk to me? Why won't he come out and play and give me a gift?" She faintly remembered asking the dog, who only wagged her tail in response.

All of a sudden she remembered when she was stuck on the moon.""SAMANTHA! Put a box here." Daddy yelled to her. I wish he had the abilities I had so he wouldn't boss me around so much. He was so much nicer when he was a human.

"Yes, Vati" I sighed. I placed the wooden rectangle box where vati spoke. "There."

"Good. Good. Now, I will be back to tell you when to send out the dogs." he would say It's very fun to play tricks on the fighters and make them suffer, especially Dr. Richtofen. But sometimes I want to be a human again. I wanted to breathe and have friends. Vati would make me feel pain if I ever told him zat. His ability was to make people feel horrible pain. I have much more abilities than that.

After the day Fluffy had killed her and her father, it wasn't Fluffy at least not anymore, Vati and Richtofen used her for their expirments and then Richtofen betrayed them she vowed to see Richtofen dead.

She felt tears well up in her eyes all these horrible memories she wished they were all dreams, she wished this was a dream, she wished she could wake up in her bed and hear her father say it was all a nightmare, but that wont happen.

She remembered her father say she would repeat over and over again.

_"Life is too short to dwell on the past and worry about the future"_

She had no idea what dwell meant, but she was sure her father knew what he spoke of.

She lost it she started crying holding her head in her hands, sobbing no one was around to hear her. She was what the Pataknight called "suffering silently".

Then she heard footsteps coming, Samantha quickly wiped her face and turned around. "Are you OK Sam?" Pataknight asked, since she was back Pataknight had helped her allot almost like a brother would.

"Ja I ... just got dust in my eye." she lied.

"Samantha I can read auras you are sad whats wrong?" Pataknight asked sitting next to Samantha.

"It's just these problems I have my life." Samantha said not knowing where to start.

"Don't worry I faced it too my parents were killed in attack in my town I watched them get killed and I couldn't stop them." Pataknight said.

"I have no family no friends." Samantha said crying.

"Not true you have the others as friends and me and Hailey as your family cheer up Sam." Pataknight said hugging her.

She let the words sink in she now had friends and a family she looked at Hailey who came to see what was going on.

"Wish me luck and thank you daddy." she whispered.

~I bet you thought Pataknight wrote this nein I am Hailey i wrote this I always kinda wanted to be friends with samantha and Pataknight be a fatherish type of person. I was to lazy to make me an account~


End file.
